Special Guests
by magicalBro
Summary: Quand la Terre du Milieux s'invite à Cardiff... Délire, invités spéciaux, merci de ne pas prendre cette fanfic au sérieux xD - fic abandonnée


Torchwood, Cardiff, 23h30.

Il était tard et Gwen se dit que Rhys allait encore lui reprocher de porter plus d'attention à son travail qu'à lui… Elle soupira et regarda autours d'elle. Toshiko venait de partir et Owen préparait ses affaires, Ianto faisait du café et Jack… où était-il passé ? Elle le trouva en train de lire un vieux magazine de sport tout en terminant une énième tasse de thé qui échoua parmi ses comparses que leur cher Ianto n'avait pas encore ramassées.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis Jack ?

- Oh, rien, un vieil almanach que j'ai retrouvé dans mes affaires. Quelqu'un a écrit « Biff » je sais pas quoi dessus.

- Je ne te savais pas passionné de vieux résultats de football, se moqua-t-elle.

Soudain les écrans se mirent à clignoter avec un bruit strident, indiquant une ouverture de la Faille. Ils s'habillèrent rapidement et foncèrent vers le lieu où était en train d'apparaître… quelque chose. Sur place il n'y avait rien, juste quelques chats errants et la rumeur lointaine d'un couple en train de se disputer violemment. Puis il y eut un coup de tonnerre –alors que l'on pouvait apercevoir les étoiles dans le ciel. Surgit alors une vive lumière. Quand celle-ci disparut, elle avait laissé trois hommes à l'air hébété. Le premier était grand et possédait un visage noble. Ses cheveux étaient sombres, tâchés avec des pointes de gris. Le deuxième, fort et souple comme un jeune arbre possédait à la fois force et grâce, ses oreilles dépassant de sa chevelure blonde étaient pointues. Le troisième, court sur pattes mais à la large encolure d'un bœuf portait une barbe fourbie, rouge comme la braise. Ils étaient vêtus d'armures et portaient épées, arcs et haches au poing.

- Par ma barbe ! Quelle est cette sorcellerie ? s'écria le roux avec un fort accent.

- Vous ! interpella le brun en brandissant son épée dans leur direction. Où sommes-nous, est-ce vous qui nous avez transportés ici ?

- Calmez-vous Aragorn, ces gens ont l'air aussi surpris que nous.

- Oh mon dieu… soupira Gwen. Nous voilà dans de beaux draps. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Jack ?

- On se présente. Je suis le capitaine Jack Harkness, et voici Gwen Cooper, nous sommes Torchwood.

- Torchwood… jamais entendu ce nom-là. Sommes-nous alliés ou ennemis ?

- Alliés si vous rangez vos armes. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

Les individus remirent leurs armes au côté, sans cesser toutefois de les regarder suspicieusement. Puis le brun, qui semblait être leur chef, s'adressa à Jack.

- Je suis Aragorn, et voici mes compagnons. Sire Legolas, roi des Elfes noirs (celui aux oreilles pointues) et Sire Gimli, fils de Glóin (le courtaud).Dans quelle citée nous trouvons-nous ?

- Wahou, ils donnent du sire ! ricana Gwen à l'adresse de Jack qui esquissa un sourire.

- Vous êtes à Cardiff, au pays de Galles.

- Cardiff ? Galles ? Qui est ce Galles qui donne son nom à un pays ? fit Gimli.

Les deux collègues se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Qui qu'ils soient, ces chevaliers devaient venir de temps très, très reculés… Une fois calmés, ils guidèrent leurs invités sidérés vers leur QG, qui suscita de vives remarques.

- Par la hache de mes ancêtres ! jura le nain. Vous êtes donc bien des magiciens ! Ils y a tant de métal ici qu'on se croirait dans une mine !

- C'est en effet impressionnant… murmura Aragorn. Et d'où viennent toutes ces lumières ?

- Ce serait compliqué à expliquer… disons que c'est une magie inoffensive.

- Capitaine… qui sont ces gens ? Des amis à vous peut-être ? demanda un Ianto qui avait l'impression d'être arrivé en plein milieu d'une communauté de jeux de rôles.

- Ils viennent d'arriver par la faille. On a de quoi les loger ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, nous irons dans une auberge, l'interrompit Aragorn.

Gwen se mordit la lèvre avec un grand sourire et Jack contempla avec intensité ses chaussures avec le même sourire, tandis que Ianto soupira et se mit à expliquer à leurs invités tout ce qui s'était passé depuis les 500 dernières années et il s'avéra que si leur monde ressemblait à notre moyen-âge, ils n'en venaient pas. L'équipe apprit donc l'existence des Elfes, Orcs, Nains, Hobbits… etc.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'eux Capitaine ? demanda finalement Ianto quand tout fut clarifié.

- Et si on les intégrait à Torchwood ?

- Tu es complètement fou ! On va pas les emmener chasser les weevils ! s'insurgea Gwen … arrêtes de te marrer.

- Moi je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, conclut Jack. Ianto, apprends-leur à tirer, je dois m'entretenir avec leur chef.

- Le blond est pas mal non pus tu sais, fit Gwen qui avait parfaitement comprit le genre d' ''entretient'' qu'il comptait avoir…

* * *

><p>Hello les gens !<p>

Je sais que ça fait très longtemps que j'ai pas écrit du grand n'importe quoi, et bien vous voilà servis ! Pour ce qui est des pairings, j'ai pas encore décidé, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je vais faire intervenir des personnages pour le moins… surprenants… Disons qu'un petit sorcier à la cicatrice étrange sur le front pourrait faire une brève apparition… something like that…

Je sais, c'est très court comme chapitre, mais à la base y'avait Marty de Retour vers le Futur qui débarquait, sauf que ça faisait bazard. Je vais le garder pour un crossover avec Doctor Who… 8D


End file.
